


Secret Admirer Sleuthing

by Burrahobbit



Series: Hankvin Week 2018 [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Idiots in Love, Investigations, M/M, Secret Admirer, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, because Gav & Hank are always dumbasses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 02:43:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16864678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burrahobbit/pseuds/Burrahobbit
Summary: Day 3: At Work & Secret Admirer AUThe very first note had been simple: ‘I think I have a crush on you. -Your secret admirer.’





	Secret Admirer Sleuthing

There’s a note on Hank’s desk when he comes into work that morning. 

To Hank’s surprise, it’s not an unusual occurrence these days. Lately, he’s been getting things from someone claiming to be his ‘secret admirer.’

The very first note had been simple: ‘I think I have a crush on you. -Your secret admirer.’

Hank had stuffed it in his pocket and tried to ignore it.

At the time, he’d thought it was a practical joke. It had seemed like something another officer might pull to get a laugh. 

The next note came three days later: ‘You are so beautiful. -Your secret admirer.’

He tried to match up the handwriting, but nobody in the office matched up. The notes were both written in the same curly cursive, probably done to mask the handwriting of whoever had done this.

Now, it’s become something that happens quite often.

Usually it’s some compliment, like ‘you look lovely,’ or ‘your voice sounds like music.’ Or sometimes a ‘hope you’re doing well.’

Once, he’d found a box of chocolates on his desk with the note, ‘Just as sweet as u. -Your secret admirer.’ It had been startling, to say the least.

Hank is slightly embarrassed by the fact that he’s kept all of the notes. But hey, it’s not like an old man like him gets a lot of compliments these days.

Today’s note reads, ‘I love the way you laugh. I wish I could make you laugh like that. -Your secret admirer.’

He’s had enough of wondering about who’s written these notes, he decides.

He had already asked Connor to try to figure it out with his high-tech shit, but there was nothing useful on anything he’d received.

No finger prints, no DNA, not even a stray hair. Whoever it was, they’d been careful.

So, it’s time to ask Fowler if he can review the footage from the security cameras.

When he asks Fowler, the man is clearly confused.

“Why do you need the footage?”

Not really wanting to admit the real reason, Hank leaves out some of the details.

“Someone’s been putting things on my desk. I just want to know who it is.”

Fowler raises his eyebrow, thinking about the request for a moment.

“...Fine. Just this once.”

“Thanks, Jeffrey.”

Hank makes his way to the security office.

Upon hearing that he has Fowler’s blessing, the Security Officer inside lets him search through the recent tapes on a separate terminal, off to the side of the office.

He figures the best one to check would be last night’s. His admirer had clearly left one between him leaving yesterday and arriving this morning, which gave him a window to search through.

He sped through the tape at 4x speed, stopping at anything suspicious. 

For the most part, nobody went near his desk. Occasionally, people would walk past it, but closer inspection proved that they hadn’t placed anything there.

At around 11, he slows down the video as he sees someone speed towards his desk.

He watches, in normal time, as Gavin Reed approaches, looks over his shoulder around the bullpen, and then places something on his desk.

For a long moment, Hank stares at the now-paused screen.

_Gavin fucking Reed._

After a long minute of staring, Hank checks from other days where he’d also gotten notes.

Every time, without fail, he finds footage of Gavin putting something on his desk. And then, more damning than anything else, Gavin puts a box of chocolates on his desk one night as well.

Hank is reeling. He isn’t even sure how to react.

He hands the footage back to the Security Officer and thanks them, heading back to his desk.

Well, what the fuck is he going to do now?

Pulling out the note from today, he reads it again.

_I love the way you laugh. I wish I could make you laugh like that._

The other dozen notes are sitting at home in a drawer, Hank having looked at them all multiple times. He remembers most of them clearly.

Gavin had written every single one.

Gavin had made him _smile,_ made him feel _wanted,_ made him feel _loved._  

It’s either some kind of sick joke, or... or Gavin Reed has a crush on him.

He glances over at Gavin now, the detective staring at his terminal as he types something up.

Hank thinks about what it would be like to kiss him, and his heart beats a little faster.

Before, Hank hadn’t really considered the possibility. Gavin is attractive, yes, but he’d never shown any sign of being interested.

Well, until these notes.

He decides on a course of action, then bides his time until the perfect moment.

Connor leaves at the end of his shift, wishing Hank the best before heading home. Hank’s working a later shift today, meaning he still has two hours before he gets to head home.

For once, the later shift works in his favor. The station has begun to clear out, left with a lighter staff for the night. Seeing the perfect opportunity, Hank stands and walks over to Gavin’s desk.

“Meet me in the Observation Room.”

He gives no more explanation than that, simply heading to the room without looking back.

After only a minute, Gavin joins him.

“The fuck is this about?” Gavin says, more teasingly than hatefully.

Hank doesn’t bother wasting time, just getting straight to the point.

“I know you’ve been leaving those notes.”

Gavin freezes. The air in the room turns tense.

“...What notes?”

“Don’t play dumb. I saw it for myself. And I think you owe me an explanation.”

Crossing his arms, Gavin shifts his weight, clearly thinking over his options.

“Okay, yeah. I’ve been the one leaving the notes.”

“And? Why?”

Gavin bites his lip, a blush spreading over his cheeks.

“Um. Cuz I- cuz I’m fucking into you, okay?”

Hank almost can’t believe that. But the notes had seemed so sincere, and Gavin seems to be serious now as well.

“Really?”

“Really. I was just too much of a chickenshit to say anything.” Gavin pauses. “Sorry if this is- weird. And if don’t, uh, feel the same, that’s fine.”

With a shrug, Hank responds, “Suppose you’ll have to take me on a date so we can find out.”

“W-wait, what?”

“You heard me. If you’re into me, let’s go on a date.”

Slowly, a smile forms on Gavin’s face.

“Yeah, okay, sure. Tomorrow night at 8, I’ll pick you up at your place. How’s that sound?”

Hank smiles back. “Sounds perfect.”


End file.
